Cheers to tonight
by fatefullyswan
Summary: The group of best friends, Emma, Regina, Ruby, and Mary Margret, were enjoying their weekly girls night, and seeking new adventures. Being invited to a party by Regina's new guy, Robin, the girls start to each find their own adventures. What started with a toast to a good night, will lead to so much more.
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit!" Emma yelled frustrated.

Mary Margret smiled as she won the game, for the third time in a row. "Maybe playing scrabble against an English major isn't the best idea..."

"I guess not. But someone is going to beat you someday and I hope I am there to see it." Emma joked as they picked up the game and sat down on the couch, joining their friends and the bottles of wine calling their names.

"Finally gave up Em? You are never going to beat her at that game." Rudy said passing her the bottle of wine.

"You should stick to Clue! or jenga." Regina joked, causing Emma to thump the back of her head as she laughed.

There was nothing that Emma enjoyed more than Thursday nights, girls night. It was hers and Regina's turn to host. Being assigned as room mates their freshman year at Boston State College was one of the best things to happen to the girls, and now they were seniors and closer than they could have imagined.

Regina sighed as she checked her phone for the tenth time in the past minute.

"Nothing yet?" Ruby asked, sincerity in her voice, causing Mary Margret and herself look at Regina who was still staring down at her phone.

Regina has been talking to this guy, Robin, for the past month. She's never been one to be guy crazy and always put school first, then work, then her social life. She noticed Regina change over the past two weeks, she seemed happier, less uptight. She loved seeing one of her best friends happy, but she had been so distracted that night with waiting for a message, that they could all sense that something was up.

Finally snapping out of the trance her phone had her on, Regina shook her head, "no." There was a sadness in her voice, sadness and annoyance.

"I'm sure there is a good reason why he hasn't texted you today. The guy seems to like you a lot and if he hasn't talked to you, it must be for good reasons." Mary Margret said with such hope in her tone and a consoling smile.  
>"Easy for you to say, your love life is so perfect that fairytale characters are jealous," Regina replied jealously. And she was right, Emma had known Mary Margret for years, ten to be exact, and five of those years she had been with the same charming guy, David. They were so in love, so happy, so perfect together. Everyone of them were jealous of their relationship.<p>

"Hey, just 'cause she and David have mad love for each other, doesn't mean you can't too." Ruby replied with a sassy tone. "What if he has been studying or his phone got cut off?"

"Guys, it's girls night. Girl's night is not a time to be sad and mopey. Regina, take a shot with me and that will make you feel better. Let's have some fun!" Emma finally blurted out when she felt the mood get droopy. She never really cared for guy drama, wasn't so clingy as her other friends with their boyfriends, but still loved being with her boyfriend when they could. Her and Walsh had been together for a little over seven months now, which was her longest relationship to date. "Let's see what kinead of trouble we can get into this week?" She had a sinister smile, like she wanted to beat last week's girls night's "incident".

"I'm not trying to get arrested Emma" Mary Margret, the good two shoes of the group said, "David still wont let go of the little fiasco with the cops last week."  
>"C'mon guys, we were let off with a warning, no big deal. Not like we are going to get arrested." Ruby laughed, joining Emma, their mischievous brains clicking together.<p>

Emma and Ruby were the trouble makers, the more adventurous souls of the group. Emma standing up, shot glass in hand, looks at the girls proudly, "Cheers! To a great night!"

Regina joins her toast, "To working for what we want, whatever it takes." she said, finally smiling for the night.  
>"To new adventures!" Ruby jumped up with such a big smile, the girls couldn't help but smile also.<p>

They stared at Mary Margret, until she finally got up, "To hopeful days and our friendship."  
>The girls are all laughing after their shots when Regina's phone rings. "its him!" she yelps.<p>

"Be cool and answer!" Ruby throws her her phone for her to answer.

" Hey, uhh, sup?" She regretting her choice of words right after.

"Hey I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you today, I lent my buddy my phone at the gym, and it must have fallen into his bag." Regina let out a sigh of relief as the girls tried to listen in in the conversation. "Do you have any plans for the night?"  
>"Actually, Thursdays are girls night.. Why do you ask?" she asked slyly, knowing he wanted to see her.<p>

"My buddy and I are throwing a last minute party, I was hoping you would grace me with your presence. I have been thinking about your beautiful smile all day."

Regina blushed, causing the girls to do a silent "awe"and Emma teased her with a smile and joking hair flip. Regina didn't know what to say, and stayed quiet and still and could only let out a "uhhmmm.."  
>Emma snatched the phone, "Hey Robin, it's Emma, Regina's friend. Will there be drinks and are we invited too?"<br>"Ah Emma! I've heard a lot about you. Of course you are all invited, the more the merrier! Feel free to bring friends as well if you like." Robin said, happy to hear his girl's friend be intrigued by the idea. Anything to see Regina made him happier than anything else.  
>"We'll be there Robin, heres Regina again."<p>

Regina snatched the phone grinning, thanking her friend for being okay to go to a party on their girls night. She walked to the kitchen to have more privacy to talk.  
>"Looks like Emma found our adventure for the night," Ruby said happily looking at Mary Margret. "You can even tell David to join us, just so he won't worry about us getting sent to prison."<p>

Mary Margret and Emma then texts their boyfriends the address Regina had gotten and told them to meet them there.  
>"Let's get ready, the hotter the better." Ruby said, as they ran to Regina's room to raid her closet and then Emma's.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The girls had just finished getting dressed when Emma's phone rang. "What's up?"  
>"Where are you guys? I though you said to meet here at 10?" Walsh hated waiting.<p>

Emma, confused at why he was upset, looks at her watch, '10:30'. "Shit! We are on our way, we will be there in 10, I'm sorry babe." Not wanting to upset him anymore and ruin their night, Emma loosened up her curls with her hands, and had the girls scurry out the door.

"Finally!" Walsh said while giving Emma her kiss and then waving to the girls. Looking Emma up and down he managed to form his words, "you look really nice." he whispers in her ear, making her smile, not really the reaction she wanted, but she took it. She wore a fitted black halter dress that hugged her body just right. She didn't bother telling him she borrowed the dress from Regina, there was no need to.

"Mary Margret! Over here!" David waved at his girlfriend, and her friends, to join him in the living room with Robin.  
>Regina and Mary Margret looked at each other a bit surprised to see that the boys knew each other and just shrugged it off. "Hey baby, you are already here. Good." Mary Margret hugged David then kissed him on the nose, making his cheeks turn red.<p>

"Yeah Robin and I-"

Robin interrupts mid sentence, "Hello dear, nice to finally meet Dave's better half, and my Regina's best friend." He shook her hand and smiled. "Dave and I have Algebra together."  
>"Robin called me to invite me fifteen minutes after you had told me." David said, pulling Mary Margret under his arm to hold her. "Allow me to get you girls some drinks."<p>

"Wow small world! Hmmm I wonder if Victor is here.." Ruby said while scanning the crowd of screaming frat guys, loud drunk girls, and groups of people dancing. "Seems like everyone cool and popular are here."

Walsh was getting bored of all the talking and decided he wanted alcohol, strong alcohol. "I'll be in the kitchen." He walked away with a quick kiss on Emma's cheek.

Emma liked Walsh, a lot. Loved him even. She knew he was a cool guy to be with, very fun and outgoing, not the smartest guy, but he had his sweet caring moments. Emma liked that he wasn't clingy, but she wished sometimes, that he could show more affection, rather than only wanting to have her as his, like some type of trophy. After some talking with Robin and getting to know the guy that made their friend happy, Ruby and Emma walked from the loving couples, and onto the dance floor. Ruby, wearing a tight strapless red dress with a bow on the back, and tall black pumps, twirled Emma around, bringing attention to the two. While dancing their third song together, Ruby feels someone tap her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

It was Victor Whale. Ruby's dream guy since junior year, wanted to dance with her.  
>"You're a life savor, I'm exhausted." Emma told him, smiling at Ruby. Emma wasn't tired, at all, but she knew that Ruby would have said no and not leave Emma alone. Besides, she should go find Walsh.<p>

"Hey there." She said finally spotting him on the couch talking to some guys about some new game that had just came out.

"Hi."

"What have you been up to? Miss me much?" she said joking, laughing and went to hold his hand.

"I guess," he was distant, distracted by something. "Let's go outside?"

Once they were outside, Emma couldn't help but scold at him for acting weird. "What the is the matter with you tonight?!"  
>"Look, I don't need you talking to me like that. And where is your jacket? You shouldn't wear a dress that revealing without bringing something to cover yourself with." he said, more rude than anytime he's ever been. "Plus dancing to get other guys' attention with your little friends isn't okay with me. Have some class Emma."<p>

She couldn't believe what he was saying, he had never talked to her like that, which is probably why her direct reaction was to slap him, hard. "What the hell is your problem?!" He yells at her, causing heads to turn at their direction.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about my friends or me like that again! I don't know what the hell your deal is, but you have no right talking to me like I'm some kind of possession of yours. It's over Walsh!"

Noticing that her friend is causing a bit if a scene and is in trouble, Ruby, Mary Margret, and Regina run outside to hold her friend back, leaving David, Robin, and even Victor to follow.

"Emma! Emma, let's go inside, we can get a drink or something." Regina said while her and Mary Margret held her shoulders trying to get her back inside, while Ruby is ready to tear Walsh's face apart, until Victor stops her.

"You need to go Walsh. Now." David yells at him, his brotherly instincts he has for Emma kick in.

They all manage to go back inside, Walsh gone, and music playing louder to try and hype everyone up.

"I'm really sorry Robin, I didn't mean to ruin your party." Emma apologizes, still fuming.

"Nonsense, parties always have drama, and it's over with, nobody will even remember." Robin was so kind, she can see why Regina was so into him.

She loved Walsh, they seemed so great together, happy, but she was not going to settle on being with someone who didn't respect her. She will get over it, eventually.

She took a couple more shots for the night and danced with her friends. After a dew songs passed, she walks up to where Mary Margret, David, Regina, and Robin have been standing and talking, "I think I am going to head home. Not really feeling the party spirit as much."  
>As if on cue, she heard "Damn, and here I was about to ask you for a dance."<p>

"Killian!" Robin and David both said his name, which made her wonder, _should I know him? _"Emma, this is my roommate Killian." She smiled politely at him not wanting to be rude. "It was his bag my phone fell into at the gym." he turns to Regina when saying it.

"Aye, I apologize, I had left me bag in the car, so that was why we couldn't find it anywhere." Killian said to Regina apologetically, making Regina feel silly for worrying the whole day. "So, how about that dance, love?" He smiled. He had a smile that spoke for him, a playful, inviting smile that pulled her right in.

Without thinking, she nodded and was back on the dance floor beside Ruby, in front of him. He held her waist dancing in sync with each other. Emma loved dancing, she wasn't the best and could only do basic side to side, swing your hips moves, but she had fun dancing. Killian and her danced a couple more songs, drank a few beers and laughed at stupid jokes that David and Robin would make. She enjoyed the rest of her night with her friends, Killian joining in with the group a couple of times, but still, wasn't over the Walsh fiasco. She knew she had done the right thing ending it, but they were together for almost eight months, she was hurt.

"So lass, feeling alright?" Killian asked, flopping on the couch next to where Ruby and her were talking.

"Excuse me? I'm fine." Emma said confused as to why he would ask her that.

"Your little blow out with your boyfriend. Seemed to me like that just about ruined your night's mood. Sprightly one aren't you? That was quite the swing you gave him."

Ugh just when she thought this guy was kinda cool, he ruins it by getting in her business. Emma hated talking about her personal problems with people, she would only do that with the girls, and even that was very rare. "Don't you know better than to butt into other people's business?"

"Aye, sorry. Didn't mean to strike a nerve. Guess one isn't as rock hard tough as they appear." He knew that last bit would be enough to strike another one of the blonde's nerves, so he got up from the couch and was ready to head to his room. "Good night everyone."

Emma was glad the night had ended. What started out as seeking adventures, turned into a break up and an annoying guy trying to read her. _Please don't make me see him again. _She pleaded as if praying up to skies while she lye in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_BZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZZZ_

Emma is woken up Saturday morning by her phone vibrating. Mary Margret is calling her and from what she sees, has also attempted texting her, 47 times. "Hello?" Still half asleep, Emma was able to manage some words, "it's 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning Mary. Is it really emergency?"

"Actually... yes. Kinda. Well I think it is. Just come over, please? I really need you guys right now..." Mary Margret's voice was shaky and nervous and everything in between.

"I'll wake Regina and we will be on our way."

"Thank you Emma."

"Emma! Regina!" Mary Margret sounded relieved to see her friends, but her face didn't seem to calm down any bit after seeing them. "Hurry in."

The girls went to sit at the table, where Ruby was already there, still in her onesie and a messy bun.

"I'm so sorry I woke you guys so early on a weekend, but, David accidentally left me a text message, that wasn't meant for me. I've been up all night crying and worried. I don't know what to think and I needed you guys, before seeing him this afternoon."  
>"What does it say?!" Regina asked, scared for her friend.<p>

She showed them her phone, and bit her nails while her friends read the message.

"_I don't think I can keep this a secret anymore, bro. I have to do it tomorrow. I'm nervous for how she is going to react and take it all in, but I think it's time. Five years is long enough. Tomorrow."_

"What an ass!" Ruby yelled, so angry she could have woken up the entire building.

"It can't be what it looks like. You guys are too great together!" Emma said frowning, more confused than she had been all week. I mean her and Walsh just ended, the group didn't need another heart break to try and "fix".

Regina stands up to hug her friend without a word, causing Mary Margret's tears to over flow and explode. Nobody could have seen this coming. Mary Margret finally stopped crying after twenty minutes, when she got a text message. "_Hey. Still want to get breakfast? Kinda craving waffles."_

"He wants to go to breakfast. I don't know what to do. I can't see him, I'm not ready!" Mary Margret sobbed, stressing out and what to do.

Emma thinks quickly, not wanting to see her friend hurt, but knowing she will have to face him sooner or later. "Lunch. Tell him you can't make breakfast, but will see him at two o'clock for lunch. You are going to have to face him, but until then we will stay here and have some rocky road for breakfast and watch cartoons."

"You're right. Thank you guys for coming. I love you guys so much." Mary Margret wiped away her tears and hugged her friends before jumping to the couch, all sharing a big blanket and sharing the tub of ice cream.

And then, before they knew it, _"Hey, be there in an hour, just had to get some stuff first, then ill be on my way." _David's texts seemed normal, like if he had no knowledge of what he had accidentally sent his girlfriend.

"Want us to go now?" Regina asked, her voice hesitant.

"Actually, can I ask you guys for a huge favor? I have been with David for five years, I don't know how I am going to handle it when he breaks up with me... do you think you guys can kinda follow us and be near by so I can just go to you guys after?" Mary Margret felt so embarrassed having to ask her friends for such an awkward favor. How could she ask for them to follow her and be ready to catch her after the split alert?

"We'll be there." Ruby assured her. "Let me change of course, but count me in."

"Hell yeah, count me in too." Regina told her, smiling to make sure her friend knew she was there to support her.

"We're right behind you." Emma finally saying it, she never thought that there would ever be an end to the dream couple.

"There he is." Mary Margret let out a sigh preparing herself as she started walking towards the little diner where David was standing outside on his phone. "I can't do it!" She turned around when Emma and Ruby grabbed her.

"Yes. You can. And we are going to be right here for you." Regina said, pointing at the coffee shop across from the diner.

Finally finding the courage she needed, or at least what she could manage to obtain, she walked off towards David and the girls to the coffee shop, not wanting David to see them.

They were staring out the window behind a yellow poster that read "Can't Get better Than Us!" clearly a lie. David had chosen to sit outside, probably so Mary Margret wouldn't make a scene, but it gave them a perfect view of them and what was happening.

Regina and Emma get up to get coffee, when Robin and Killian walk in to the shop. "Great." Emma said rolling her eyes at the sight of Killian.

"Hey, what brings you guys in?" Regina said happy to see Robin.

"Uhhm, just here to grab a cup of coffee. What are you guys doing here?" Robin said quickly, looking and the other two girls and back at Regina.

"You hate coffee?" Regina said, not worrying about answering his question. "and I thought you had to study for your quiz on Monday?"  
>"Actually, lass, the coffee is for me, we were, uh, studying and needed to refuel." Killian jumped in, playing with a camera he had in his hands. "Can't study without and juices flowing." He had a smirk that could fool anyone. Except Emma.<p>

"What are you guys really doing here?" Emma snapped, eyes narrowing on Killian. She had a thing with lies, she always did since she was a kid. Growing up in foster care, jumping from home to home, she picked up on small give aways people have when they lie.

"Why the bloody hell does it matter?" He replied, such smoothness in his voice, hiding his temper from the feisty blonde. "Afraid seeing me is going to make you like me even more?" He winked at her, distracting her from the original question. Emma was ready to fight back, when her friend cuts her off.

"Guys!" Ruby yelped from the table. "they're getting up."

The two walked to the front of the diner, right in front of the big sign that read "Granny's" that was hung on a wall full of white flowers. They all focused on the two, not caring about what the boys were doing there, or what the girls were doing there.

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby cries, causing the whole coffee shop to stare out to what she was talking about.

Mary Margret tears running down her cheeks, hands over her smiling mouth, looks down to see David on his knee holding a beautiful green-stoned ring. Emma turns around smiling, only to notice that Killian and Robin were gone, and outside the coffee shop. They had their cameras in had, one recording and the other taking photographs. The girls ran outside and joined them, only to miss seeing Mary Margret say yes and David putting the ring on her left hand.

"You know, you didn't have to be an ass. Saying the truth would have been fine." Emma told Killian her arms crossed, and smiling as if she won the battle they were obviously in. "Who knew you had a soft side that wasn't annoying." She walked away to hug and congratulate her friends, leaving him with a blank stare.

They all went back to Mary Margret and Ruby's dorm, opened a couple bottles of wine and laughed over the whole situation, making Mary Margret blush from embarrassment of how she thought he was going to leave her.

Mary Margret never expected to start a new adventure as huge as engagement in her senior year of college. She couldn't help but smile and even tear up a bit that night at thought of how great this new adventure, this chance of marrying her one true love, was. More so the joy and gratitude she had to have her best friends with her enjoying the moments like this.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been only been two weeks since the engagement, and Mary Margret had the girls busy on the weekends and free days in between classes and homework to help her plan, organize, and call venues for the big day. The wedding would be in 6 months, right after graduation. Being that the semester exams were next week, Mary Margret tried her best to keep it easy on the girls, but being the over-eager beaver she is, she couldn't resist visiting every bridal shop they "happen to pass by". It was Thursday again, and the girls were at Mary Margret and Ruby's.

"So it's official, right?" Emma interrupted Regina as she talked about how Robin took her out for ice cream and then practically kicked Killian out of the dorm so they could "sleep".

"Actually... no? Yes?" Regina paused thinking and confused. She puts her hand on her hip, "I haven't even thought about that. It has all been so great, feels so right, I have forgotten all about the 'title' and I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean?"

"Oh, Regina, it's love!" Mary Margret exhales out smiling. "I think you love him and he loves you, I'm sure of it!"  
>"Mary, no. it's way too soon to know if it's love. Way too soon right?" Regina asked looking at the other two girls.<p>

"Hell yeah it is, you guys don't even know if you are official, how do you know if you guys are in love?" Emma laughed out after a big chug of her beer.

"I don't know, they seem too attached to be anything but in love." taking a handful of chips out of the bag, throwing them in her mouth while still talking. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tells you tomorrow."

"True love always knows and finds you one way or another. It doesn't wait a certain amount of time to be felt." Mary Margret said shaking her head at Emma, partly disappointed that her friend was so against the entire idea of 'true love'.

Emma always believed in love; love from family, friends, boyfriend or girlfriend, but true love? The true love that can never be broken and is 100% pure and true from both sides? No. The world was too screwed up. Of course, the girls never knew all this. They knew that Emma didn't like to open up so easily and love people, because she didn't want to get hurt, but they never knew how uneasy the thought of loving was. Her break up with Walsh did hurt her like crazy. She hated the fact that she was stupid enough to love someone, knowing that true love was shit. She needed a drink with the whole thought of all this.

"Whatever, I am just happy you two are so happy together." Ruby blurted out when she felt the air was not so positive. Realizing she ate up all the doritos, she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Okay, I can't hold it anymore, I have to pee." Mary Margret said standing up and realizing the drinks did not agree with her bladder and walked down the hall to the restroom.

"So Emma, did you hear who's back in Boston?" Ruby returned to the couch with a new bag of chips, this time she chose cheeto puffs.  
>"No Ruby, I do not pay attention to gossip, unlike you." Emma laughed responding to her friend.<br>"Well, I just though you would be interested. Mr. Gold's son. Neal." Ruby said as she continued the gossip, knowing Emma would want to know.

And she did. Emma shot up from her comfortable position laying on the floor, "Neal? As in from senior year in high school Neal? As in _the _NealGold?" She swore her heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Could he really be back? Why would he be back?

"I'm sorry, who? Should I know who this guy is?" Regina couldn't catch up to the conversation even if she tried. "Where has he been and why don't I know him?"

"Right, sorry." Emma snapped out of the thought of Neal being back home.

"Neal is Emma's ex boyfriend from high school who she was totally in love with until he moved to Tennessee or something." Ruby said proudly knowing that she hooked Emma's attention.

"It was Tallahassee." Emma said defensively. "And I was not in love with him. It was high school."  
>"Oh please Emma, I don't even know the guy and I saw how you lit up and froze when you heard he's back." Emma turned to Regina who was grinning down at her after her scrappy comment.<p>

Mary Margret walked into the room, but nobody batted an eye. "Okay whats up?" She looked at the girls and right away noticed Emma's dazed expression. "Oh Gosh. You told her?!"

"You knew?!"Emma stood up, even more stunned then before. "How could you not have told me?"

"We were going to tell you tonight, I just found out this morning from my mom and Ruby and I were in the kitchen when she told me. Mom saw him moving boxes into his dad's house and that's how she knew." Mary Margret decided she owed Emma an explanation and wanted to tell her everything.

"So he's really back." Emma sat back down with her mouth open. "wow."

It was finally Saturday morning and Emma was out of bed by nine am. She was focused on studying and didn't have much time to cram since her she had two classes on Monday, one Tuesday night and her last one on Wednesday afternoon. She was in the kitchen drinking hot cocoa rereading chapters from her text book when she heard Regina get up. She looked up as her room mate walked out of the hall and into the kitchen to grab cereal and went back to her studying with a bright yet still sleepy, "good morning."

"Ugh" Regina had stayed out late the night before with Robin and was so hung over, she could barely look up. "I feel like shit."

"You don't really look any better either. You look like you drank out a whole bar."

"I -I really don't remember, but that feels about right. I don't even remember getting home."

"Ah, that I could help you with ." Emma set her book down yo take a break and talk to her friend. "Well I heard a knocking at the door around two am and knew it wasn't Mary Margret or Ruby 'cause they have keys to our place, and I knew it wasn't anyone for me, well, 'cause I'm single, so I got my bat and went to open it. And there is Robin holding you up while you murmur something about nachos and wanting to ride a pony? He was kind enough to carry you into bed, and helped me change you into something more comfortable. He told me you ordered one shot after another." Emma knew exactly what was happening. Regina would get drunk before important exams to help her relieve her stress. She claimed it help her focus more.

"Nachos? Seriously?" Regina managed to laugh at the thought of her begging for nachos while drunk. "Okay well I am going to shower and throw up and hopefully not at the same time."

"I'll run out to get some food. Call me if you need me." With that, Emma grabbed her keys and slipped on her boots and was out the door.

Emma drove down to her favorite little pancake house outside of the campus, craving some of their famous buttermilk pancakes. She ordered the usual, four pancakes and a side of bacon and ordered Regina waffles with fresh strawberries. Finally receiving her order, she heard her phone ring loudly. Unable to find her phone in her cluttered bag, she struggled holding on to the bag containing her order, and the coffee she ordered for Regina.

"Looks like you can use a hand there."

Emma's shoulders lowered as she instinctively rolled her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. "Is that supposed to be funny?" She said turning around to see Killian. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Well, maybe if you ask nicely, I just might." Killian bluntly replied. He was feeding off how much he annoyed her and using it to fuel his wanting to push her buttons even more.

"Sorry. Can you please lend me a wonderful helping hand?" She said with a fake smile and strong sarcasm in her tone. Killian then grabbed the coffee and bag containing the waffles and pancakes to allow her to find her phone. "Thanks."

"You are quite welcome, love. A tab bit hungry?" he said with a smirk and lifted up the plastic bag.

"Actually, breakfast run for Regina and me. She's a bit hung over from last night being at the bars with Robin." Emma said, attempting to have a decent conversation with him. After all, he's best friends with her best friends boyfriend... "What are you even doing out here away from the campus? Pretty funny place to run into you."

"Ah, yes, Robin came in last night exhausted. Your friend is quite the party animal to have tired Robin out." He smiled sweetly. She never noticed how sweet his smile was, she was always too busy being annoyed by him and rolling her eyes at his stupid comments. "And, I am huge fan of the pancakes here. They are better than the ones we get on campus."

"Yeah," Emma said smiling back, "They really are." She felt happy talking to him calmly, without arguing after every sentence. "Have you been-"

"Emma."

She was cut off and saw a light brown haired man standing in the doorway of the pancake house. "Neal." She swore she couldn't move. She was frozen and she couldn't even speak.

"Hey Em." Neal said smiling walking towards her and Killian with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey.." She finally managed to find her words. "Never thought I'd see you again. Uh, th-this is Killian, he's a friend from school."

"Hey there." Neal said, barely glancing at Killian and then focusing his attention back to Emma.

"Hi."Killian eyed the man up and down. _Very rude type if you ask me. _He was going to reach out to greet him with a handshake, but Neal didn't bat an eye his way to see. "Well I have to get going Emma. I'll see you around." Killian kindly handed her the bag and coffee. "Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." Neal said awkwardly putting his head down.

"Wait, Killian. Aren't you getting food?" Emma said, her eyes blinking with confusion.

"Actually, I think I should go to Granny's and get something there. Finals are next week and I should hurry." He quickly turned around left the restaurant before Emma could say another word.

She, in a way, didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone with Neal and have the tension that filled the air.

"Your new boyfriend?" Neal said with a chuckle trying to hide his jealousy, which he didn't do well.

"Uhm, no actually. I'm single now, Walsh, my ex, we broke up a couple of weeks ago." She felt so awkward talking about other guys to Neal. He's always been the protective jealous type, and she liked how cared for that made her feel. But now they were older, now they weren't together, now they were two separate people who just ran into each other at a pancake house. "How have you been? How was it over there?" She felt her heart sink at the thought of it all.

"Uh, yeah, it was great." Neal looked at Emma with sadness and regret in his eyes., "Look, Em, I'm really sorry about what happened. I... I shouldn't have left like that.."

"Neal." She cut him off not wanting to go back to the day she found out he had left Boston, his home, his family, when he left her. "It's okay. We were just kids. But look I got to go, my roommate is probably wondering where I am with the food, plus I have a lot of finals to study for. I'll see you around?" She smiled, genuinely hoping she would see him again. Just when she was about to walk away, she stops her.

"This is going to sound so lame, but why don't you give me your number and I will give you mine and maybe we can hang out some time?" Neal had a boyish smile, a smile Emma could never resist, so obviously agreed. With that, Neal smiled happily causing her to smile and grab her phone back. "I miss you Em."

She froze and didn't know what to say, she didn't want to admit she missed him like crazy for years after he left. All she could manage to do was smile and respond with "I'll see you Neal."


	5. Chapter 5

**alert: assault and attempted rape. Read up to the double dash lines if you don't feel comfortable to read that content. Next chapter will still make sense, I promise :)**

* * *

><p>The whole ride back to campus she could feel the butterflies in her stomach after seeing Neal go crazy, but still felt guilt in her chest for making it weird and practically pushing Killian out of the restaurant . No matter how glad she was to see Neal again after so many years, or how she and Killian didn't really know each other so well, it was rude of her to have shunned him out when Neal got there. She may not be the nicest person there is, but she was certainly not rude. She was so lost in thought she barely noticed she had parked in the student housing lots, as if by instinct or habit.<p>

"Finally." Regina groaned from the table where she was sitting with a bottle of water and a box of aspirins. "Where did you go? You took forever." She managed a smile even though the hangover was taking over most muscles in her body

"Uhhmmm..." Emma began taking out the boxed orders and handing Regina her coffee that had managed to remain warm. "Remember that guy Neal?" Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Not sure how he still managed to make her feel like a child with her first crush, even after all those years. She shook her head to bring back her composure she was so good at keeping.

"Yeah, mystery guy who showed up out of the blue?" Regina said as she took a bite from her waffles. "What happened? Did he call you or text you or something?"

"Worse actually... I ran into him.." Emma signed out but was interrupted by a gasp from her friend, followed by '_what, where, when, how?' _Emma could feel her heart beating right out of her chest when she described the whole encounter to her and how awkward it was as soon as Killian left.

"Damn.. that is crazy. And sweet. And a little creepy how you ran into both of them there." Emma stared at Regina as she responded to her little story, which really didn't help at all. "Well are you gonna go out with him?"

"With who? Neal? I don't know." Emma shrugged and looked down at her empty tray, not realizing she ate all her pancakes already. She was always lost on thought whenever Neal was the subject of the matter. "I really have no clean what the hell imma do."

"Well I am going to head over to Robin's in a bit. He said I needed some morning exercise to sweat off the hangover or something." Regina yawned and then laughed at the thought of her working out. Regina was never one who enjoyed working out and exercising much, she believed that eating right and not being lazy was enough to keep her fit and healthy. Which has been working for her for the past four and a half years.

"I think I'll join you. I should probably apologize to Killian for being rude earlier." She said as she picked up her disposable tray and fork from the table and threw them away. "It's the right thing thing to do." Regina nodded and finished up her breakfast while Emma left to get showered and dressed.

They were talking about exams and discussing the wedding on their way to Robin's building, laughing and thinking about every worse case scenario that could happen and how they could fix it. Mary Margret would never let them talk like that in front of her, she said it would only bring bad luck and stress her out more. They finally arrived to the guys' building and knocked on the door. Within a minute, Robin was at the door greeting the girls with his welcoming smile and invited them in. "Emma, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said as he hugged Regina so tight, it seemed like her head would sink into his chest, causing Regina to giggle and even let out a small snort.

"Actually, I just needed to talk to Killian really quick... Is he around?" Emma said, her tone of voice seeming distracted and a bit off.

Robin smiled, looking confused since he has seen them only argue whenever they were together. "Uh, yeah, he is in the kitchen actually. Eating cereal." He nodded towards the hallway that led to the kitchen, Emma returning a smile as a thank you.

She made her way into the kitchen where Killian had headphones on and was singing along to some pop song, all while eating a bowl of lucky charms. She stood by the doorway staring as he got more and more into the song, when he suddenly looked up and saw her.  
>"Emma!" He practically shouted while throwing off the headphones and cleared his throat. "What the hell are you doing here? Were you watching me long?"<p>

Emma laughed out her words "Not long enough. Was that- was that Taylor Swift?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"She- uh, I don't listen to that. She came up on pandora.." He said turning red as if he didn't know what else to say. "Anyways, lass, what are you doing here? Did you come for Robin or something?"  
>"You seemed to know the words to that song pretty well for not listening to her." She joked, only causing Killian to roll his eyes at her. "And I actually, weirdly enough, came to see you." Emma sighed crossing her arms as if holding up her pride. She didn't like apologizing much, but she knew it was the right thing to do and it needed to be done.<p>

"Is that so?" He said wiggling his eyebrow and giving her a sly smirk. "Should we take this conversation to somewhere more.. private?" He obviously flirted as he points up to his bedroom.

"Seriously? Do you really have to be an ass? I came to apologize for being rude to you early at the pancake house. I know I made you feel uncomfortable and that was not cool." She almost had to force out the apology after him being such a pig. She had such a great conversation with him earlier in the morning, why did he have to make her change her mind again? It was annoying.

"No worries, love. It was obvious that you and your friend needed quite the talk. Didn't want him to get the wrong idea, so I thought it would be best for me to leave." Killian said as he played with his spoon and looked down at the bowl.

"Really? Thanks, Killian, that was very kind of you. Who knew you were such a gent." Emma said rocking back and forth on her feet and giving out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm always a gentleman. You just hardly give me the chance to prove it." He scuffed out while picking up his bowl and taking it to the sink. She stood there still feeling more guilty than she did going there in the first place. Once she looked up, she noticed he was standing within inches away from her, tucking a lock of her blonde her back around her ear to get it out of her face. "Maybe, some day soon, I will be graced with that opportunity to prove to you what a gentleman I can be." He was leaning in closer to her. His face only a couple inches away from hers, foreheads almost touching.

All these thoughts rushed through Emma's mind all at once. She was frozen in the moment that it seemed like time had stopped and she was able to go through each thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him have a date or two with her? Maybe he really is that cool guy from the pancake house and not just the punk ass who doesn't have self control? He was a pretty good looking guy, maybe? But, maybe, he could also hurt her. Maybe he _was_ that punk ass guy who could only flirt and annoy her. Maybe he could be just as bad to her as Neal was when he left her. Neal. Neal had returned to Boston and had wanted to hang out also, and he seemed different. More grown and mature. She remembered how she blanked out every time she thought about him and his return and how her heart skipped a beat when talking to Regina about it. She was finally able to snap herself out of her thoughts, which seemed like hours, but saw Killian's forehead had barely reached hers. Time, for once, seemed to be on her side. She was able to clear her throat and back up away from him. He sensed how she felt at the moment and didn't want to push her to get close to him again. "I think I should get back to studying." She managed in a small voice, as if talking to herself. "Again, I'm really sorry for today."

"I told you, love, no worries." He smiled as his left hand grabbed hers and lifted it up to his mouth, giving her a small kiss on her hand. "I should probably follow your example and study as well."

She smiled back and put her hand in her pockets. "Good bye Killian, I'll see ya around." her long blonde hair flipping around after her as she turned to leave, not giving him the chance to return the good bye. She quickly reached the living room by the font door, where Regina and Robin were doing stretches and warm ups and said goodbye. "I'll see you back at home." Regina exclaimed as she waved to Emma.

_Get your shit together, Emma. _She thought to herself as she was laying in bed drinking ice cold water to keep her focused on studying. She needed to get her mind cleared and stay focused. She needed to ace her exams and pass her classes with nothing lower than an 85. Even then, 85 was pushing it. The last thing she needed was a boy war going on in her head. An imaginary boy war? Neither had said they wanted her or anything, just that they would want to hang out sometime. Her emotions hadn't been so conflicted since Neal left her the first time. "_What the hell is wrong with you?!" _she scorned softly at herself. She pushed any thought of any extent to this "boy war" out of her head, and focused on psychology. That is what needed her attention, and that is what she would focus on. She managed to study for three hours straight, switching from psychology to statistics, when Mary Margret called her up. "Hey what's up?"

"Hi Emma! I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out to dinner tonight? Like the whole group?" Mary Margret said happily, eager to hear Emma's response.

"Yeah, sure, uhm fancy or casual?" Emma yawned out, tired from studying.

"Casual, nothing fancy, maybe a nice pizza place." Mary Margret replied relieved Emma agreed. She knew how tense Emma got when it was time for exams and was glad to know she wasn't going to stay cooped up in her room studying all day and night.

"Regina isn't home yet, she's at Robin's. You can call her and let her know." Emma replied as she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get more water.

"Oh! David is on the phone with Robin right now, so he can let her know."

"Okay, awesome. I'm going to get ready then, I'll see you in an hour or when?"

Mary Margret giggled, Emma could hear David tickling her and messing around on the other side of the line, "I think two hours? Regina just said she is going to head home in a bit to get ready, so I think two hours will give us time and we won't rush."

Mary Margret was like the mother of the group. She was always making sure everybody was okay and happy and safe, especially Emma. They had known each other for so long that she felt the need to be over protective of Emma, and vice-versa. "Okay, that sounds perfect. See you the, buh-bye."

"Bye, Emma, see you soon!" Mary Margret's laugh was so contagious that it made Emma smile.

* * *

><p>"Over here!" David waved to Emma and Regina to join where he, Mary Margret, Ruby, Robin and Killian were seated.<p>

"Hey guys you are finally here!" Ruby said smiling, pulling out the chair for Emma to sit next to her and Mary Margret. Robin, being the gentleman he is, stood up to pull out Regina's chair for her to sit between him and Ruby. Once everybody was seated and comfortable, the waiter came by to take their order. "So I have three colas, a raspberry tea, a lemonade and two waters, two all meat pizzas, one having olives and mushrooms on half the pizza, one large cheese pizza, and one large classic pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Awesome, my name is Gary and I will be right back with your drinks." He said smiling during the entire order and was off. The drinks came and the pizza soon followed. The gang was talking and joking and, to much surprise, only talked about the wedding once or twice. Throughout the meal Emma tried her best to avoid talking to Killian, only acknowledging him when needed to not be rude. He caught on very quickly because as soon as Emma tried to talk and make a point on the subject being discussed, he would quickly cut in or correct anything she managed to say.

Quickly growing tired of Killian's interruptions and the annoyance of having to to keep her cool, Emma excused herself from the table to use the restroom.

"_Keep it together Emma." _She stood in front of the bathroom mirror over the sink, trying to talk herself down from her anger. _"You did try to avoid him, and he's not dumb. Just stupidly annoying." _Once she was able to pull herself together, she decided to head back to the table, where she noticed everyone was getting ready to pay and leave. "We are all done? How much do I owe?" She said sitting down while grabbing her wallet to then take out the twenty dollars she owed for her part of the meal. The group paid and was heading out the restaurant, Ruby and her with their arms hooked together, when she froze in the middle of the sidewalk from a sight she was not ready to see.

Across the street, getting off a glossy, polished black car was Neal. Neal helping a petite, curly-haired blonde girl into the passenger seat. Mary Margret and Ruby quickly noticed and froze as well, not knowing whether to pull her away from everyone and everything happening and making it obvious that something was wrong, or to just quietly and quickly walk her away from the whole thing and to the cars that were parked just a block away. Realizing that Emma would never want anyone to see her show any type of weakness, Ruby starts to talk to her to distract her and pulls her away from the sight and closer to where Killian, David, and Mary Margret were walking. They finally reach the cars where they all stand around talking for a while more, but Emma can't seem to focus on a thing being said. Killian is quick to notice that Emma isn't saying anything and that she doesn't seem to want to be out anymore, and decides to end the talking and be the first to say good night, calling Robin over to leave with him. Regina joins them, giving Emma a good night hug and a quick "I'll see you tomorrow, call me if you need anything okay?"

Smiling, Emma assures her, "don't worry I'm a big girl. See you tomorrow."

The entire way home Emma is distracted with the thought that just that morning, Neal had asked her for her number, he had said he wanted to hang out together. Maybe he just found a better number to call and better company. Why was her mind so screwed up with the thoughts of Neal and how he was with another girl? She was a grown woman. She didn't need to be distracted by some silly, ridiculous guy from high school and some crazy crush she might still have on him. _Exams. Focus Emma. Focus on your exams. You don't need this right now. _She repeated over and over as she parked in her usual spot and walked to her home.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>She was close to getting to her place when she felt someone grab her shoulders from behind and throw her against the nearest wall.<p>

"Hey Emma, long time no see."

Emma's eyes were closed until the moment she heard the man's voice say her name. Walsh. She couldn't believe he would be capable of doing this to her until she saw him with his nose pressed up against her cheek and the smell of vodka attacked her senses.

"I missed you Emma. I want you. And today, I am not taking no for an answer."He said slurring his words. "You see, you don't really deserve a guy like me, so you are very lucky to have me actually want a girl like you again. Just for a night, of course." He said as his mouth crashed into hers, muffling out Emma's cry for help. She had felt so weakened from her entire day, she barely had any strength to kick and punch at his back and arms. "Stop fighting it, babe. Think about how lucky you are right now." The sound of him calling her babe screeched in her ears like nails on a chalk board. She could feel him getting more and more aggressive, yanking her hair and reaching up her shirt onto her chest. Emma couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down her face and could feel her stomach turning upside down.

All she could feel was his center digging into her thigh and his cold hands touching her body. _Please. Please, God, help me. Please! _She pleaded to herself. She had never felt so helpless in her life before, she was almost about to give up fighting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The first part does contain sensitive material about Emma's feelings after the abuse from Walsh. If this makes anyone uncomfortable, you can skip to the (**) where things calm down. **

No matter how much she struggled, Walsh was stronger. She couldn't handle the headache she got from crying and trying to scream, she couldn't handle the thought that something like his was happening to her. Light headed, scared, and anxious, Emma blacked out and woke up laying against the wall in the dark edges of her her building. She was frozen. She was paralyzed with the fear of what had just happened, fear that he would return, fear somebody would see her. The shame she felt was over powering and she couldn't bare the burning feeling she had in her chest. She laying there, curled up in a ball, crying to herself and not even bothering to attempt to get up.

**"Emma?" She heard someone call from a distance. "Emma?"

She slowly stood up and walked towards the entrance of her building, only to see Killian and Ruby looking for her. She stood there wiping away her tears and zipped her leather jacket up all the way and manipulated her hair to cover the bruises on her upper neck and cheek.

"hey.." She could barely manage a word without crumbling down to the floor and crying again.

"Emma! There you are!" Ruby said running to hug her friend. "Where have you been? I have been calling you for the past hour. What are you doing?"

"Are you alright Swan?" Killian said looking her in the face, concerned and suspicious. She could see that he knew she was trying to hide something.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you guys doing here?" she softly let out trying to not look up at Killian and give him a good view of her face.

"I have been calling you for the past hour and you always answer so, obviously, I freaked out when you didn't." the brunette couldn't let go of her friend from being so worried "so I went to Robin and Killian's place and Killian offered to come with me and check up on you." Ruby finally managed to let go of Emma and smiled to see her friend was okay.

"Sorry I worried you guys, I just... I don't know. I just needed to go for a walk." Her voice was cold, her tone was bitter. "I really just need some sleep."

"Here, love. Allow me to assist." Killian said as he attempted to help Emma up the steps to her housing floor, but only received a bad look and a shove.

"No." Emma snapped at him as he stepped back from the shove she gave him. "No. Please, just go. I just want to be alone."

"But, Emma?" Ruby tried to reach out to her friend.

"Emma. We are only trying to help." Killian added on, not caring how rudely Emma had just reacted towards him.

"I know, and thank you. But you guys can see that I am fine now so you can go. Good night." With that said, Emma turned around and went into her building and didn't give her worried friends a chance to say a word back.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Killian asked Ruby, annoyance and worry in his voice.

"I don't know, but she needs to be alone right now." The usually upbeat and feisty brunette said staring at the door where her friend disappeared through before she could snap out of it. "She hasn't had the greatest day today and she could be just stressed."

"If you say so. You do know the lass better than I do." He shook his head thinking that Ruby must be right. "Let me walk you home."

The two walked discussing school, exams, the group of friends and even their personal life.

"So, you seem to know Emma very well. How long have you two known each other?" Killian asked, somewhat wanting to steer the conversation towards Emma.

"Not as long as her and Mary Margret, but a good while now. We met summer before senior year of high school. We were at a party, some guy I had been hanging out with had a little too much to drink and was saying rude drunk nonsense when Emma overheard. She defended me and cursed out the idiot for being so disrespectful and I was so grateful for that. I can handle myself in a fight and can defend myself when someone tries to get too touchy, but attacks with words always get to me and hurt me more than I can handle. So it's always good to have a strong girl friend to back me up. We have been close ever since." Ruby smiled thinking about how glad she was to have such a tough friend like Emma.

"She's quite a hero, that one. You can see the fight in her eyes when she speaks about something she is passionate about. Quite interesting." Killian looked up to the stars as he talked about Emma to her best friend without thinking. Until he realized how his words could have came out. "Or maybe it's just stubbornness and annoyance." he joked, hoping it would hide the former words about Emma. He knew he was starting to grow feelings for Emma since the day of David and Mary Margret's engagement proposal, but he didn't know exactly what the feelings were and didn't think talking about them would help, but just confuse him more. As Ruby had just said, Emma was a strong woman and she knew what she wanted and where she wanted to go in life. He saw what a caring and loving person she was to her friends and admired that about her. She wasn't your typical girl that you can find any given weekend. But what he did know was that he didn't want to talk to anybody about it, especially not her best friend.

"Yeah, that girl is one dedicated and focused person." her mind still thinking about her friend being upset, too concerned to notice Killian talk about Emma with admiration. They finally arrived to Ruby's building"Welp, here's my stop." she took out her keys from her purse and looked at Killian. "Thank you for your help looking for Emma and walking me home, Killian. I'll see you around okay?" She said smiling, gave him a hug good bye, and sighed. "You're a good kid you know that? I think we are gonna be good friends."

"Aye, I look forward to it lass." he said laughing as they both turned around and he continued his walk home. The thought of Emma and his feelings for her and what they meant all danced in his head at once, feeling like a mosh pit at a punk rock concert rather than a waltz. He knew he was interested in her, but romantically? She was not the type of girl he was used to wooing and didn't think that romance was what he wanted. The feeling he got as she ran into her building earlier that night gave him a knot in stomach, like he needed to make sure she was okay, _really _okay. He may not know what his feelings are or what they mean, but he was her friend and cared for her. Once in bed, he replayed Ruby's words to assure him that Emma was okay and just needed space. That she was at least safe in her room rather than still missing somewhere. Which seemed to work because he couldn't remember when he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She cried to herself in her room until she felt that her head couldn't take anymore pounding and had to get up for some water. She couldn't believe what had happened. Walsh never seemed like the kind of guy who would do something like that. And all this just had to happen with her semester exams in two days. She didn't know what else to, there was no more alcohol in their home, she didn't want to leave her room and see anyone and she definitely didn't want to call her friends for help. The only thing she could think of to do was study. Try to study. She lied there in bed crying and reading. Her heart pounding between every word, tears wetting the pages of her statistics book. She focused as much as she could on the reading, but found herself rereading the same page over and over to make sure that she at least some-what understood what she was reading. She kept it up until she fell asleep, book in hand, tears covering her face.<p>

Her last thoughts before falling asleep being of several weeks ago on a girls night. She didn't want to fall asleep thinking of her day, and every genuine happy thought she tried to think of was when she spent them with her friends. The happiest memory she had was the night that the girls refer to as the incident. That was the only thought she needed to be able to fall asleep that night.


End file.
